Even If It Hurts Me
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: "Master, may I come?" I ask him in a voice that's beyond submissive, adoring even, and watch as his eyes spark with humor. He tugs at the loop attached to my collar. He knows he has me on the edge, and it's when he spares a glance at Jacob that I know he'll choose to torture me longer. The sadist. "Not yet. I don't think you've earned it." Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was fooling around today on my computer, and just wrote this up. This piece is completely spur of the moment, so please excuse me if you find any mistakes. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this, I sure enjoyed writing it. *wink***

**P.S. The next chapter for Girl, I Need You is in the works, so don't worry. I'm working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>l feel the pull of their arms on my body, fighting for the right to control me. It's a game we play, and I enjoy it like a good little whore.<p>

"Do you feel that, Bella? Do you feel him pushing into you?" I do; Jacob's hardness strains against the ring of resistance found in my backside. It burns as he pushes, penetrating a space that feels forbidden. I've long been past being pensive about anal play. I find that after Edward thoroughly prepares me with his fingers, I'm ready for anything.

"Oh god," I moan as I feel Edward start to use those same fingers, those that showed care and tenderness as he stretched and pushed into me before, now on the button that hides between my nether lips. It's swollen pink under his touch, and grows more slippery the harder he presses. I lean my head on my arms, lost in the sensations that come with pleasure. But Edward threads his other hand in my long brown hair, and brings my face to look into his.

"Eyes on me." He wants to watch as the pleasure courses through me, until my eyes are glazed over, and I'm willing to do everything and anything for them. My surrender creates a tent in his black pants.

"Yes, sir." I obey, and feel his light smack on my thigh when I close them again, unable to keep them open at a particularly rough thrust. I open them once more, my lips forming a O as Edward pushes feverishly at my clit, not giving it one moment to breathe.

"That's right," he says as he watches me arch my back, my hips in Jacob's hands as he keeps me steady with his thrusts. My legs shake as they struggle to hold me up, and it's too much. I'm only a breath away from combusting and coming loose. But I need permission.

"Bella," Jake groans and I know he's coming as close as I am. But I know he won't, they try to drag every scene as long as possible. He pulls out slowly, and I feel his hands separate my ass cheeks to look inside me. I feel an embarrassed blush creep up my neck and spread toward my cheeks, and Edward chuckles at me.

"Still after all this time, you're shy." His left hand smooth's the hair away from my face as I sweat and grind into his hand, playing with the temptation of disobeying him and coming on my own. But I'd rather not risk punishment. Last time I did, Edward spared no mercy, locking me in a chastity belt. I hadn't come for more than a week and by the time he had taken it off me, I would have jumped any man's bones.

"Master, may I come?" I ask him in a voice that's beyond submissive, adoring even, and watch as his eyes spark with humor. He tugs at the loop attached to my collar. He knows he has me on the edge, and it's when he spares a glance at Jacob that I know he'll choose to torture me longer. _The sadist._

"Not yet. I don't think you've earned it." I pout, and stop as I felt Jacob deliver a smack on my ass that has me wailing.

"Up," he commands, and Edward's takes his wet hand away, and positions me flat on my back. I see him reach behind him, and hide a grin as I catch sight of the ropes. Oh the burn that comes with every tug, even when I don't want to get away. But the struggle, to know I can't escape, that I have to accept all the pain and pleasure Edward and his over slaves deliver me makes me come harder than anything else.

For this scene, he's let Jacob assume the role of his assistant and has granted him the permission to debase me anyway that he wants. Though Jacob's primarily a submissive, he switches often to please Edward. He's taken a fondness to fucking me in the ass because it scares me the most, but brings me great pleasure despite the stigma that I shouldn't enjoy it. The humiliation it gives me stirs in me a rebellious response that says to all others that don't understand our lifestyle, 'I can fuck any way I want to, and like it too.'

Edward takes my wrists and my arms, bringing them behind my back and then secures them together. My breasts push forward more so than they normally would, and with each breath I take, I feel them move slightly. Jacob takes one nipple mercilessly into his mouth, being the roughest he can be with his teeth while he's allowed. He flourishes with freedom as well as he does with his consented slavery.

One moment I'm looking down at Jacob's tuff of inky black hair, and then all becomes black as Edward ties a blindfold around my eyes. "Master?" This is something I'm still not all together comfortable with. Edward's taken to using it more often so that I can get over my unnecessary fear.

"Isabella, what color?"

"Yellow, sir." I hear him snap his fingers and call out 'little one'. She comes, her feet hitting the plush carpet with small muted steps.

"Yes, Master?" Her voice is soft, and the sound of it pulls at my pussy. I swallow.

"When Jacob enters her, I want you to lick her pussy nice and slow. Don't stop, not unless Jacob decides to use you and then you will resume with your task. Is that understood?" I squeeze my thighs together at his vulgar use of language. I can feel Jacob start to push his way onto the bed, as I lean with my hands still tied behind my back against Edward. My upper body lies on his legs, and I can feel his cock strain in the confines of his pants. He almost never goes through a scene naked.

It is to show us, his slaves, that he is the one true master of all our pleasure. We will only receive it when he says, and if we do not work for it by pleasing him, his will ensures that we will not escape without having to endure the consequences. Rosalie knows this all too well. I can hear her moaning for forgiveness underneath us in the dungeon. Jasper, his brother, is sure to come soon brandishing more implements of torture if she doesn't shut up.

"Yes, sir." I can hear Alice reply, and then her soft delicate hands reach for my thighs to spread them. I feel my limbs melt under her touch that's so drastically different from anyone else's. Her quiet compliance and giving nature makes her the perfect submissive, and it is then I know that Edward's chosen her specifically to ease my distress at having to wear the blindfold.

"Not too hard, Jacob," Edward instructs him, and it's the first real command he's given him the whole time. I know he doesn't want his hips to hit Alice while she's working at me with her tongue, which I feel right now shyly lap at my pussy. I moan at her strokes, and imagine she's wearing her kitten ears, and her tail that's really a butt plug. As well as Jacob, Jasper enjoys anal play immensely, the plus is he's much more gentle. The last time I was underneath him, he let me come as many times as I wanted for giving him my obedience though I was scared out of my mind.

Jacob enters me, and his strokes are slow, building the pleasure in my lower abdomen to where it's a slow burn instead of a flame. Alice mewls as she tastes me, spreading my lips with her fingers. Jacob groans, and I know he's watching her work at me with gentle tugs of her teeth. I can't contain the deep throated whimper that comes from my lips when she stops to blow on my sensitive nerves before continuing.

"Are you ready to let go, my slave?" Edward whispers in my ear. His arm has moved from holding my arms along with the ropes, to now wrap around my waist. His hands move up to hold my throat, and I breathe heavily as I resist the ache that builds around my clit.

"Please, Master, please!" His hand squeezes my breast to the point of my pain, and I arch into his calloused fingers. He nips at my neck, and tells Alice to service Jacob with her mouth.

I felt one last lick and suck from Alice before Jacob pulls out, his member swollen and I know aching to let go as I want to. "Isabella, do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, sir. Oh, please!"

"How much do you want it?" His voice is teasing, and he gets up from behind me, and I hear the clank of his belt buckle as he loosens it from the loops of his pants. He strikes my thigh suddenly with the leather and I scream at the charge.

"Oh Master please fuck me like the good little whore I am." He tugs at the blindfold, and my eyes take a moment to register the bronze of his hair as he leans his head behind me to check on the ropes. He loosens them, and pulls them from my skin. The tension that had been locked in my arms before has dissipated into a delicious ache, the twine leaving marks embedded temporarily into my flesh.

"I think the cross will do." I shiver and hear him call out to Jasper. He's a master at fucking on the cross, and I know Edward's calling him to prepare me. He brings a ball-gag and secures it behind my head, and on my hair. "You know what signal to make if it becomes too much?"

I nod and make a fist with my left hand. He takes me hand, and then guides me over to the cross, and Jasper's there, checking to make sure the leather cuffs aren't too tight, and securing my ankles as well. I watch as Jacob pulls out of Alice's mouth and he strokes himself fiercely into front of her face. She opens her mouth, waiting for him to come and spill his seed on her likes it's beautiful rain after a drought. Edward holds her arms behind her back, and urges to Jacob with a soft voice to finally come for him like a 'good little boy'. His jaw brushes her pink and white fluffy ears as he speaks.

Jacob can't hold on any longer, and lets himself go with a deep moan. He squeezes the head of his cock, and pulls back his palm until there's not a drop of his pleasure left. Alice swallows it all, after kissing his cock with reverence. She nuzzles his slowly deflating member with her face, and he thanks her as he's never thanked me.

Upon first meeting, Edward had said that while Alice had a giving nature, I was much more spoiled and that Jacob was not allowed to fall into my trap. The only one who really babies me is Jasper, though all he does to Rosalie is punish her. He's on his knees now, watching me as I watch Edward release Alice. He nips at my labia, and I arch towards his face, full of want and yearning.

He lets his hand trail along the skin of my thigh and smiles, before he says, "Now, Darlin' I'm sure Edward's going to give you what you need." I beg with my doe eyes, for just one more for touch and he grants me one lingering lick and nip before he stands. I watch his blond head further away from me, and now all attention's on Alice.

"Such a patient girl," Jasper tells her and looks over to me with a teasing glint in his eyes. "My little kitten, come." Jacob's ripped her panties and they are tied to hold her hands as Jasper fists her, his large hand disappearing into her warm depths up to his wrist. It's taken a lot of training on her part to accept him this way. She glows as her orgasm washes over her. I fell a tear fall from my eye, and I can't take it anymore. I shake with the need, and it's only then that Edward takes his eyes away from Alice's quivering form and walks over to wear I hang, waiting for him to show me mercy.

"Hmmp," I groan through the gag, and Edward gives me his famous lop-sided grin.

"My greedy little cumslut." I don't feel shame because I am greedy, but shame because I know the more I want to come the more he'll make me wait and that I haven't learned a key lesson. My pleasure is suppose to come from pleasing him. And pleasing him does not entail topping from the bottom. He decides all and right now he decides the cross isn't enough.

He gestures to the sated Jacob, and says, "Bring me the butterfly." My eyes bulge and I know then that I can't possibly hold back until he's ready. I'll come and he'll punish me. That's what he's wanted all along, for me to fail. The dark edge hasn't been satisfied with breaking Rosalie down, she's broken much earlier than he would have liked.

I almost make a closed first with my left hand, but don't. I will please him even if it means I will wear the marks of his whips and canes on my backside for days to come.

Jacob brings the special vibrator and hands it to Edward, his face smug as he watches my expression, but quickly catches himself before Edward can catch him. "Go take Rosalie out of the dungeon. Use ginger."

I feel my own ass clench. _Oh the ginger_. The burning sensation it causes when it's been cut and left inside is worse than anything I can think of. I convince myself I can get through wearing the butterfly. I think of the ginger and it sobers me up. Edward challenges me with his eyes as he straps it on me and turns it on.

Even the sound of the buzz has me wet and panting, the vibrations sending me to another plane of existence entirely. I moan around the gag, and drool starts to seep from my lips. He takes a seat in front on me, on the lush carpet, and doesn't move to wipe it from my face. I come a total of five times before he turns it off. My legs don't hold me up anymore, and the cuffs are the only things that keep me from falling.

"_Tsk. _I thought maybe you would have been strong enough to wait for me. I hope disobeying me and coming without permission was worth it." I start crying around the gag, and know that he's going to give it to me hard.

I try to beg but it comes out indistinguishable. I hear Rosalie start to scream in another room, and I start to flail. "Isabella. None of that." Edward slaps me across the face and I stop, but continue to shiver uncontrollably. "I've trained you better than this."

I sob, his disappointment weighing like lead in my stomach. He twirls his cane between his fingers like a magician, but it's not magic. It's justice waiting to be served. Though I can truly say 'no' at any time, I'm trapped by my devotion to him. I want to serve and obey him without hesitation.

He hits me with the crane, delivering the blows to my thighs, crossing the crane each time slightly so the marks are varied. I scream for holy hell, the pain unbearable. But I must bear it, _I must. _The marks at first are a blush of heat on my skin, and then become full red to point where my whole body feels as if it's enflamed. There isn't a moment in it all that I can rest. I'm alert and waiting but by the final strokes, I enter sub space.

I don't notice as he tugs his pants down his legs and only really see his face when he's in front of me, positioning himself at my pussy before he pushes in without reservation. His thighs brush my own, and I know he can feel the immense warmth of my skin. His thrusts are rough and disabling. His hands grab at my hips, his hands bruising me, the strength of his invasion reminding me that I am his vessel of pleasure. I am the only who drives him to the point where he can no longer hold back. He fucks me like an animal, and I moan, letting him use me as he sees fit.

He groans into my ear, and I know this isn't about satisfying me but asserting his absolute control. He comes inside me, and leans his full weight against me and the cross. He breathes heavily for a few moments, his chest rising against mine, before he undoes the gag.

I go onto my knees instantly, ignoring my pain for what it is, and embrace it fully. I kiss the leather of his boots, and feel his hand stroke through my hair. "Do you have something to say to me, slave?"

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It would really make my day if after reading this, you left a review. Do you practice BDSM? If you do, or even like reading about it, how did you find this interpretation? **

**I'm comfortable leaving this as a one-shot, but you never know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wrote another chapter. I was beginning to feel curious about the potential of this story and I want to thank everyone who left a review, added this story to their alerts and favorites because you really inspired me. I have to apologize for the shortness of this, but in truth I just wrote it up in about an hour or two this afternoon.**

**Note: UnBeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>Edward carries my exhausted body upstairs and to my room. I have my arms around his neck, and I nuzzle my face against his. He humors me by kissing me softly on the lips. He hardly ever kisses anyone on the lips, and so I take it with honor. I have pleased him and it makes all the pain I feel worth it. I hear Rosalie crying softly, a couple of doors down this hallway, and I watch from Edward's arms as Jacob exits from her doorway.<p>

He smiles to himself before he sees us, and Edward gives him a nod, signaling that he may rest if he wishes. Jacob's smiles grows more broadly, and he makes his move towards downstairs. I'd say Jake is his favorite slave, but then I'd be lying. There's a reason he's tending to me when he doesn't with anyone else.

I'd first met Edward when I was due for a check up at the doctor's office. It had ended up being that my doctor had taken an unexpected leave and did not have enough time to notify me of the change. I had been flustered, and slightly pissed off. I was not one for hospitals, though I regularly found myself in them a lot. I had the clumsy, awkward Swan gene that had made the majority of my life hard and often embarrassing. I didn't like that I would have to familiarize myself with a new physician.

I had sat in the waiting area, thumbing through one of my worn paperbacks. _The Story of O _had me crossing my legs to stop the wetness that worked through my panties, and I could feel myself blushing. I silently thanked god that I looked ordinary enough not to attract much attention, and so others who sat in the same vicinity busied themselves with the television that hung on the wall adjacent to the nurses station or were glancing at their phones every few minutes.

I had just gotten to the part where O had refused to touch herself in front of Sir Stephen when I heard my name being called. "Isabella Swan?"

I immediately placed my bookmark in between the pages, and stood, just catching the back of my doctor as he started to walk away, thinking I hadn't made it. "Yes, that's me." He spared me a glance, and then did a sort of double take. I wasn't sure if he thought me ugly, which I would have found normal, or beautiful which I thought unlikely. His gaze planted me where I stood, his intensely green eyes locking with mine.

"Charlie Swan's daughter?" He asked, though he surely knew I was she. I nodded, too scared to say anything else. His bronze hair looked messy as if he were deeply stressed, and underneath his eyes were deep shadows. It was about nine o'clock so I assumed he had worked part of the night shift.

He said nothing more, instead escorting me to his office in silence. The air became thick as I followed him down the pristine white hallway, and saw that there was no exit nearby. I made a mental note not to do anything to warrant the need to escape.

He opened the door, holding it for me instead of expecting me to close it. I thought the gesture had been gentlemanly at first but quickly saw that indeed was not the case. He locked the door, and my heart skipped a beat. I knew he saw the look of panic on my face and quickly reassured me that he wanted to ensure that we had enough privacy for the exams he wanted to perform.

"Oh, okay." My voice still shook, and I found that I kept my eyes cast down from his as he asked me the basics.

"So I see you've marked down that you're allergic to any form of latex, is that correct?"

"Yes," I answered, crossing my legs once more. I cursed myself for wearing a skirt.

"What condoms do you use when you engage in sexual intercourse?"

"I don't." He looked up at me then, curious. "I'm not currently sexually active."

"Would you like me to prescribe you birth control if you do decide to have sex in the near future?" I shrugged, though I felt very strongly about the use of birth control. I didn't want to experience the side effects that came with the pills, and found myself anxious at the thought of not having my period regularly. I wanted to go about things as naturally as possible, but by the way his eyes surveyed me I felt I had no other choice. The way he had asked his question made it seem the only possible answer I could give was yes.

"Alright, now I'm going to have to inspect your body for any unusual markings, so if you'll please take off your clothing." He gestured with his hand, and though he looked away as I started to undo the buttons of my blouse, I saw his jaw clench and his throat swallow. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

I folded my blouse, pristine white, neatly and then proceeded to unzip my plain black dress skirt. Underneath I wore a modest set of bra and panties that were lacy on the edges. It had been a gift from my mother at my twenty-third birthday. She had practically started to beg that I started seeing someone. She had thought the gift would have given me a stronger initiative, but truly it had sat in the bottom of my dresser at home. Knowing I would have to be examined thoroughly today, I had brought them out.

I cleared my throat when I was ready, and felt the thin paper crinkle underneath my thighs on the exam table. I brushed my brown hair out of my face when he stood and came near. He smiled gently, sensing my nervousness, and then went on the extend my arms. His eyes scanned for anything that seemed off, and I had to constantly remind myself to breathe evenly.

It had been months since I had touched another person, let alone sat in front of someone half-naked. Emmett had been the last man whom I had had a relationship with, and though he contacted me often, wanting to rekindle out relationship, I brushed him off like lint.

It hadn't been that he was abusive, or neglectful. It had been, in fact, the opposite. It seemed he was always there and I could never find a moment for myself. He was a skilled lover in all aspects, he had been the first to introduce me to the art of oral sex, but he had had to work hard for my orgasms. He spent more time licking and sucking at my pussy than he ever did even trying to enter me. He gave more to me than I deserved, and I should have appreciated him more, but the spark hadn't been there.

Emmett hadn't been boring, but he hadn't been all that interesting either. I craved something much more stimulating than his soft, almost hesitant caresses. His kisses should have sent my heart racing, instead of putting me to sleep.

He had even offered to pay for my apartment, though he would have preferred I just move in with him. He wanted me to be able to enjoy my life without having to worry about the many expenses I faced, what with the debt I was slowly acuminating from my college education. But I knew if I let him do that, he would feel he owned me on some level and would expect more to come out of our already dying relationship.

One night, when I was sure he was on the verge of proposing to me in the most expensive restaurant in Seattle, I had told him I needed space and that our relationship wasn't doing anything for me. I had expected him to be angry, but even in this aspect, he disappointed me.

He had turned into a blubbering mess, and begged me to reconsider. He'd change, he'd spend more time with me. He'd even taken out the black velvet box I had seen looming in his coat pocket.

"I can't, Emmett. I just can't." I had walked out on him, and even then, he offered to drive me back to Forks. I relented and accepted. Still, six months later, generous bouquets of flowers, and notes still graced the front of my door. He was actually waiting, right now, outside of the hospital in his car for me to finish with my appointment.

He had wanted to come inside, and sit with me, but I had refused. I knew he considered himself lucky that I had let him slip into the 'friendship category'.

Edward's fingertips trailed along my stomach, and then I turned to let him examine my back. I silenced myself when I felt his hand slip under the lining of my bra. "Does your skin often become enflamed when you wear underwire?" His voice set me on edge, it was so velvet soft.

"Sometimes. This one's kind of tight on my skin." I felt his eyes land on my breasts, and before I could say anything more, he laid his palm on the left side of my chest. He pushed against my flesh with an expert touch, and it was then that I knew he was looking for any considerable lumps. His touch was rough, almost aggressive to the point of pain. I felt wetness start to soak through my panties unexpectedly, and I blushed red hot.

Though the skin of his hand hadn't touched my nipple and had only felt the material of the bra, shockwaves traveled through my abdomen at the pressure of it all. I was aching, and needy. I was so afraid he would realize just how his touch affected me.

I was so anxious he would smell my need when he bent down to feel and look at my long legs. I swore I saw a smirk play on his lips, but he didn't say anything. His thumb pushed my the heel of my foot, and I braced myself to stop from kicking him accidently.

"Now I'm just going to listen to your heart and your chest, so take a deep breath for me." The cold metal of his stethoscope made me shiver and I tried not to be aware of Edward standing right between my legs for this part, but I remember it being so hard not to.

My head came up to his neck while I sat, and he leaned over as he took the metal away from me. "Good girl. Now I'm going to look into your ears." I could hear him breathe, the sound strangely erotic. "Do you clean your ears a lot?"

"Yes. I'm obsessed with cleanliness. One time I almost punctured my eardrum I stuck the Q-tip so deep." He looked down at me amused, and playfully chastised me with a pull at my ear.

"You have to let some wax stay. It's perfectly healthy." I nodded and then watched as he reached in his breast pocket of his white coat to pull out his flash light. "Open." He nudged my mouth with his fingers, and my eyes wandered as he took in the sight of the back of my throat. Next he instructed me to follow the flashlight with my eyes.

I tried hard not to look away when he looked into my eyes afterward, but failed miserably. "One last thing before you go." I was almost home free, but as reassuring as that sounded, I didn't want our time together to end. "I have to feel for anything unusual that could be present within your midsection so lay down, please."

I did so, painfully aware of how bare I must have looked. His hand was firm, just as it had been when he had felt at my breasts, though this time was different. His hand started near the top of my ribs, pushing and manipulating my flesh to feel for abnormalities, and then crept near my pantie line. I started to shake violently at how close and intimate this felt. "Relax, I'm almost finished."

I tried to still my muscles. I closed my eyes, my fingers balled up into small fists. "Alright, Isabella. That's all for today." I quickly made a move to sit up, and caught his eyes on the wet stain on the center of my panties. I was mortified, and quickly made haste to put my clothes on and run outside.

"Are you wet for me, Isabella?" I looked up then, not believing I had heard what I thought I did. My fingers stilled on the buttons of my blouse. I swallowed before I answered. "Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"Would you like me to finish you off before you go?"

I answered him in that same small, embarrassed but horny voice. "Yes, sir." He came close then, and shoved his hand underneath my panties. I felt his fingers tease my clit before they plunged into my warm depths. "Oh, god. Ahh!"

"That's it. Come for me like a good little girl. You want to feel good, don't you?" His voice dripped with sex just like his fingers did. I bite my lip, not trusting myself to scream as he started to kiss my neck as he continued with the rough thrusts of his hand.

Never before had I been entered so violently, so surely without abandon. He took me like he owned me, not sparing me any mercy as I came down hard on his fingers. I gasped as the most intense pleasure flooded through my veins, and my legs shook from the power of his touch.

"Oh, god." I licked my lips and laid my head down on his shoulder. I was breathless and only noticed then that my hands had come up to grasp his arms tightly. He continued to stroke me as I came down from my high, and I was sure his hand was completely coated with my honey.

He took his hand away from me then, and ordered me to, "Taste yourself." I took his fingers into my mouth, tasting the tang of my fulfilled desire, all while looking into his molten green eyes. They were hooded with lust at my actions, and I found myself eager to please him as he had done me.

I went to go down on my knees in front of him when he slapped my thigh. "I will give myself to you when I am ready."

"How did you know?" I asked Edward. We were in my bed, with the covers drawn over us. I could hear Jasper fucking Alice's nimble body downstairs as she screamed. I wish I could have watched and touched myself.

"That you wanted to be controlled?"

"Yes, Master."

His arm came around me then, pulling me against him by the waist. His nose skimmed the back of my head, and I knew he could feel the dampness on my hair from the sweat on my scalp. I had managed to endure the cross, and for that I was proud though I was sore beyond belief.

"You shook violently every time I touched you, and you followed my instruction with ease. You sat there on that table, your thighs spread, and I knew then that you were searching for someone to give you a good hard fuck and break you away from that mundane life you were living."

"Master?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm glad you were the one who did." I knew he was smiling in the darkness when he reached for my face. I turned and responded to his hungry kisses.

"Bella, do you have it in you for one more good fuck?" I laughed and said, "Yes, Master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I needed to play, and I decided I wanted to share it. I hope you enjoyed this. And please don't forget to review! **


End file.
